Dark Secrets
by Justfanfiction23
Summary: Beacon Hill's is a town filled with secrets and monsters far worst then any of Scott and his friends have ever seen. A new force is about to expose all of the creature that lurk in the shadows. Foes will become friends and friends will become enemies. New love will blossom, but death will not be sparred in this thrilling take on season four. Beacon Hill's will never be the same.
1. Sean's World

Hey everyone :) welcome to the first chapter of Dark Secrets, this is a joint story, with my amazing co-writer DefineRandom. Please me us know what you think of the story and do drop us a review. Also remember to favor so you get all the updates on this great story on our own take of season 4 and more. :)

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills, California has always been a mecca to the supernatural, even before the foundation of the small town. Over the years the blossoming town blended with the supernatural as it is today. Some blame the Nemeton's power for this magnetism however, over the years the tree's power had drained and yet, the supernatural still found it's way in Beacon Hills. Three teens, Scott, Alison and Stile's used the power of channeling their deaths, and now, the Nemeton's power has fully awoken—once again making Beacons Hill's a monster magnet.<p>

A new family known as the Walcotts has recently re-located to this particular town. Christina, Michael and their two sons, David and Sean—your typical American—church going—family. They had everything from money to the looks. Sure, they might look like a happy poster family, but underneath their pretty faces lye a savaged hunger for human flesh. They weren't human—instead they happened to be the deadliest creatures of the supernatural. Blood thirsty monster next door with a basement filled with dead bodies—and no matter how hard they try to change their lifestyle, their still labeled as monsters.

As a supernatural living in Beacon Hills you can only be two things. And the Walcotts are about to be exposed for what they truly are. Question is: are they the heroes? Or the villain?

* * *

><p>"Willow! Willow!" Sean called, shivering as a strong gust of wind blew past him. "Where are you—you stupid cat?" He said walking down the street. It was past ten leaving the streets deserted. By no means was Sean scared. Beacon Hills was a safe place to live—well four years ago, now it's one of the highest unsolved murder rates of any country. Still, young Sean didn't have much to fear as he wandered down the street. It wasn't much of a task.<p>

"I should have put shoes on," Sean grumbled underneath his breath as he shook his foot, desperately trying to free the pebble stuck to the bottom of his foot.]

Sean heard the sound of heavy footsteps and paused, his head snapping up. "Hey!" he shouted. The tall figure across the street stopped, their head twisting before landing in his direction. "Have you seen a black and white cat?" He asked. The person didn't move—nor shout anything back, instead, they walked over with long quick strides. It surprised him a little—and if anything made him feel uncomfortable. His urges weren't under control yet, the number one reason he hated being around people. The figure walked into the streetlight, giving Sean a clear view of him. It was curly-haired blonde guy.

"You lost your cat?" He said, stopping in front of him. Keen on avoiding eye contact, Sean darted his eyes around, looking for the damn cat.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Sean shook his head, bouncing. Those damn pebbles were digging into his feet. The wind blew again spreading goosebumps along his exposed arms—bringing a thick moist musky smell his way. His nose twitched at the smell that invaded his nostrils. Sean groaned internally, knowing what that smell meant. The blonde curly-haired guy spoke up, disrupting Sean's frantic thoughts. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, his voice was light, almost getting lost in the wind. Sean felt his stomach drop. The sound of the blonde's voice made his insides twinkle—and not in a good way. His throat was starting to feel clogged up as his mouth quickly dried. He cursed himself mentally because he felt his nerves taking over.

The young man waved his hand in Sean's face, "you ok?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Sean looked up and smiled tightly, realizing he hadn't answered. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered. Sean, however was anything fine?. Sean narrowed his eyes, looking at the blonde again.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. The blonde guy—who's name Sean still hadn't learned—was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and sneakers—no jacket in site, much like Sean, but Sean knew the reasons why. He just hope the boy didn't know his secret too.

"I'm great..." he trailed off, playing with hands as his lip twitched, an awkward smile forming. "Do you need help looking for you cat? His smiled widened—infecting Sean as he shot him a small smile back. It was rare that he could be around someone and control his cravings

"I'm Isaac by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier," he—Isaac said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sean," The shorter boy said extending his hand. Isaac shook it still smiling. "Nice to meet you."Once again, the sincere smile returned to Issac's face.

"Likewise." Suddenly, Issac jerked out of Sean's grip, his head shooting down as he jumped. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pointed down.

"Oh—I think we found your cat?" He muttered. Sean made a huh sound before looking down, his shoulders relaxing a bit at the small black and white cat rubbing against Isaac's leg. A twinge of jealousy struck inside of him.

"She seems to like you," He noted, bending down to pick Willow up. She was his cat—plus, he spent half the night searching for her in the dark, freezing his ass of and picking pebbles wedged between his toes and yet, she chose to rub against him? (Nice add)

"That's not a normal thing," Isaac murmured, shrugging his shoulders softly. Sean knew what he was referring to but decided to stay quiet about it. He didn't need anyone asking questions. so he wasn't going to start.

"I've never seen you around here before are you new to the area?" Sean asked while stroking Willow.

"I just moved back to the area and I have an apartment on Bleaker Street, I kind of wondered around," Isaac said cracking a wide smile. Isaac rocked his head side-to-side, his wide smile to painted on his mouth.

"I just moved back here. I was kind of wondering around—fresh air and all." he snickered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Sean paused, stepping away and walking backwards. "Thanks for the help." He said sincerely. Sean turned around, his back now facing Isaac.

"You aren't going to tell me where you're coming from walking around in bare feet," Isaac hollered back.

"I live right there!" Sean shouted, pointing to the largest house on the block.

Isaac followed his finger trail, his eyes widening at the large white and blue modern Gothic style home at the end of the street. "Wow..." Issac whispered to himself quietly. "What a house." Sean never turned around to catch his reaction. He jogged the rest of the way home and hopped up the steps to his house. He turned around just in time to catch the blonde walking away into the dark. A low growl from inside his house made him stiffen. The door swung open nearly hitting him.

A shirtless, shaggy-haired guy glared menacingly at him. "What the hell were you doing!?" He barked. Sean sighed, pushing past his older brother.

"David, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Sean muttered, rubbing a spot above his brow in frustration. He was tired—and hungry—plus he spent half the night searching for his cat, who was peacefully resting comfortably in his arms. David clenched his jaw, annoyed. He liked this town and refused to let his brother ruin this chance for them again.

"You were talking to a human, dumbass—anything could've happened!" David scoffed, his upper lip curling. "We all know you're a little bitch when it comes to self-control." He sneered, stepping into Sean's personal space.

"Screw you I was fine, and second he wasn't human," Sean said getting back into his brother's narrow face. Even though they were brothers they didn't look much a like. David had darker hair and eyes, and was much taller then Sean. The two even had different body types with Sean being more muscular and David slender with a lengthy frame.

Sean flinched slightly, his brothers words felt like those damn pebbles that were digging into his foot—painful. "Screw you—I was fine." Sean's nose flared as he took those three steps to get in his brother's narrow face, "he wasn't even a human."

David's eyebrows shot skyward, his mouth opening and closing like a baby trying to say their first words. "What!?" It came out like a squeal. "Then what the hell is he?"

Sean huffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He grumbled sarcastically. David let out a low rattling, warning the younger Walcott. Sean, not wanting to piss of his temperamental brother, relented.

"Fine—I think he was a werewolf, okay?" He answered, placing Willow on the ground.

"Goddamn Sean!" David bellowed, his hair dangling in front of his face. His cheeks were red from the anger. "We don't fucking associate with wolves—let alone talk to them—di-did he know what you were?" He was going frantic now as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His eyes landed on the cat, a deep angry growl slipping past his lips before he struck his leg out, trying to kick Willow.

"David-" Sean pushed him away using his all his strength, sending the shaggy blonde stumbling into the wall, "What the hell!" Willow, afraid, darted out of the hallway and ran somewhere else. Sean growled, glaring venomously at the ass-twat staring back.

"What! What was he?" David seemed shocked.

"He was a werewolf I…I think," Sean answered.

"Did he know what you are? God damn it Sean! You don't talk to fucking werewolves,"

"Stop playing these silly games, Sean. First you get this stupid thing-" David pointed to the stairs were Willow was perched, 'meowing' softly, "and now your making friends with werewolves—are you trying to force us to leave—I-I mean do you want people of this town to chase us out with pitch forks?"

"Stop being so dramatic, will you?"Sean laughed darkly.

"Yea more likely they will have guns and silver bullets to kill us all, then you can laugh with your werewolf boyfriend," David said walking past Sean and towards the stairs. He said, pushing past Sean and heading up the stairs, not at all bothered by the cat.

"Mom and dad lied, David." Sean whispered, his shoulders falling. He pressed his lips together, looking up to meet his brother's green-eyes. "There are people we can be around and not want to eat."

David stopped at the last step, his head bowing as he listened.

"When talking to Isaac, I was in control, the feelings were barely there, What else have you all lied to me about?" Sean asked

"You think anything wants to deal with our kind your mistaken baby brother. Go ahead invite your new werewolf friend over, and show them this," David raced down the stairs and pressed his hand against the panel of the wall next to the old grandfather clock. David shook his head sadly, "

"Do you really believe anything or anyone wants to deal with our kind?" Sean opened his mouth, only to snap it shut. "Think again, baby brother. "David turned around, his eyes laced with a dark bitterness. "Well go ahead, invite your new friend over—show him the basement full of bodies." David raced back down the stairs and pressed his hand against the panel of the wall next to the old grandfather clock. The wall slid apart bringing along a cold drift as puffs of white clouds came out.

"There has to be more to our lives then this I believe we can be different-"Sean finally spoke up.

"Sean, brother, I have tried to be nice and tell you this—but you don't listen." He stressed, exasperated. "Were Wendingo's—were lucky to have these forms and remain human as possible. We can smile and go out and have fun—but at the end of the day we have to come back home and eat those dead bodies stored in the basement. It's our nature, it's how we survive—if we don't do that then we become another head on some hunters mantel!" David removed his hand from the panel, letting the doors slid shut before stepping away.

"You and I are monsters, Sean. Live it, learn—or die..the choice is yours, brother." David said, the sincerity in his voice struck a chord with Sean. He was always bitter and downright refused to show any emotion to anything around him—one of the reasons Sean and him weren't close anymore. And as Sean stood there in silence digesting his brothers heartfelt words he still couldn't help but feel that David was wrong—he had to be. He had to be—Sean refused to believe he was truly so evil, he still had hope for himself and his family—even if they already gave up.

"Sean, brother I have tried to be nice and tell you this, but you just don't listen. We are Wendigo's, we are lucky enough to even have these forms and have remained as human as we have, but that world outside isn't for us. We can put on the smile and go out, but at the end of the day if we didn't come back here and eat those dead bodies in our lock up we'd be another head on some hunters mantel. We are monsters, learn it, live it or die, those are your choices brother," David said clearly and with a hint of emotion that he normally lacked before walking back up the stairs.

Sean was silent as he digested what his brother just said, and he did have merit in those words Sean couldn't disagree, but he felt something, something normal when he was talking with that boy Isaac. Hell that was the first time in over a year that he said anything to anyone that wasn't just hello, goodbye or when he was with his parents at church. It felt right to be able to talk to someone with out thinking about ripping into their juggler and eating every bit of their insides. When he talked with Isaac their was no desire, and that is what freaked Sean out the most, because for all of his life his parents and brother have told him that being around anyone, human or not he would want to kill them, and they were right, every person human that is he has wanted to eat every single piece of them till their was bone, but he had never met a young werewolf, hell he had only met one other supernatural creature when they lived in Denver and that was the only reason why he knew the smell of a werewolf. His parents did a good job hiding themselves from not only the human world, but also the supernatural.

Being a Wendigo is a rarity and one special ability of theirs is control over their sent, Sean was taught so early that he couldn't even turn it on if he wanted because it was drilled into him at such a young age, but Sean can't blame his parents for doing what is need to keep them alive, he knew it himself, but the loneliness he felt was horrible. Getting Willow, his pet cat was the first live non-monster thing in his life. Sean heard his parents talking about it one night when they had thought he had fallen asleep about how he was going to eat the cat within a day, but Sean proved them wrong.

"Sean, sweetie go to sleep," A woman called out with a sweet tone to her voice.

"I am mom be right up," Sean called out as his finger pushed the old fashion light switch in. As he climbed the stairs he thought about what it would be like to be normal to actually be happy, and by the time he made it to the top of the stairs he wanted to cry because he knew he wasn't human and he knew what David said was probably true. Straight ahead from the staircase was his parents room and a old sofa, as Sean made the right to get to his room he could see his parents light on in their room. He was scared that they heard all of his conversation with David. Quickly Sean walked into his room pulled off his shirt and jumped into bed. It wasn't too long before Willow wiggled her way through the crack in the door to join him in bed.

"You don't judge me do you?" Sean said to Willow as she snuggled against his bare body. "Do you think theirs something more for my life then just being a monster? Sean knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he couldn't keep the questions in anymore and all he had was Willow. Sean lay there thinking all the same thoughts over and over again till finally he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Liam's World

"Beep, Beep!" the alarm sounded for the third time that morning.

"Buddy get up, you're going to be late." A deep voice said, shaking the sleeping boy peacefully sleeping.

Liam switched his head to the side, purposely ignoring whoever was trying to disrupt his sleep. "Justgivemeafewmoreminues.." He murmured groggily.

There was deep chuckle before the covers were ripped off his body, quickly giving him goosebumps.

"Ah, a few more minutes," The boy let out in a groggy tone.

"You know if you're late for Lacrosse try out you won't make captain," The man said. The boy popped up almost reinvigorated by the sheer mention of this proposed chance. There were only two things that peeked Liam's interest: breakfast or lacrosse—and since he didn't smell the latter it was the mention of lacrosse that had him shooting out of bed like it was on fire.

"Thanks, dad!" He grumbled

"Thanks, dad," The boy said bouncing off the bed to the floor. He raced around the room tossing off his shirt and pulling another one from the room floor.

"You aren't even going to check if that's clean?" the man said with a chuckle.

"Geez dad, please just let me get dressed," The boy snapped back as he pulled a pair of jeans from the ground as well.

"Ah, fifteen enjoy it Liam," the man said as he started for the door. "I'll tell your friends you'll be right out. Liam cursed at himself lowly. Great, I woke up late, he thought to himself. -

"Thanks," Liam said as he pulled the pair of jeans over his legs. Liam looked at the light-skinned bald man standing in front of him smirking. "Thanks for reminding me, dad." He said sarcastically. His father laughed loudly, walking out of his son's room.

"Oh, I left a gift for you in the kitchen—I'm heading off to work, bud!" He called out, walking down the stairs. The house went quiet after the front door slammed shut. Liam's head shot up from looking underneath his bed, a gift? He thought to himself. His eyes widened as he scrambled off the ground, nearly falling back to the ground. The sheer excitement of getting a gift had the teen dashing down the stairs, still trying to zip up his fly—which was not an easy task. It felt like hours-but was probably seconds—before Liam skidded to a skidded to a stop in the kitchen, a small gasp managing to escape past his lips.

"Awesome," Liam said through his smile, quickly grabbing the brand new lacrosse stick and carefully twirling it around in his hands. It was a simple black and red costume made design with a ribbon attached to it. He squinted his eyes, grinning at the his name engraved on the side of it. He looked back up, noticing the piece of paper attached to the counter, Liam picked it and started reading.

"Go get them, Liam! Your mother and I are so proud of you, slugger!

-Love, Mom & Dad ]

Beep, Beep! A horn repeatedly sounded.

"Liam, come on!" An annoyed voice snapped from the other side of the door. He spun around, his eyes darting around as he searched frantically for his keys, knocking a few things over in the process.

"I'm coming," Liam shouted as he almost tripped over the ottoman. Liam pushed out the door, pulling it behind him.

"Finally," the young black boy said. [ Hands crossed, eyes narrowed, Mason—Liam's best friend—stood in front of with a glare, "finally!" He huffed out, dropping his arms back to his side.

Liam scratched the back of his head, "sorry," he muttered sheepishly. Mason rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little. Liam, remembering the stick in his hand, waved it around, his excited smile returning. "Look what my dad gave me!"

Filled with attitude Mason said: "Yes, he gave you a stick-thingy—that's not a reason to make us late!" He glanced at his watch, "especially when your dad left like ten minutes ago!"

"First, this stick-thingy is the Warrior Titan Pro defense pole—and it's awesome!" He added. Liam playfully pushed Mason aside, chuckling as Mason stumbled back.

Mason was a dark-skinned, brown eyes, and a gangly form he was still growing in too, compared to Liam—a few inches shorter, blue-eyes and muscular from lacrosse practice.

"Whatever come on lets go," Mason said turning away. "Whatever, let's go.

Liam looked around, his light blue eyes darting around. "Where's your moms car?" Liam asked

"Shhhh, dude shut up," Mason said though his teeth as he rushed into Liam's personal space.

"What!" Liam said surprised.

"We're riding with my new friends, you know Garret, I introduced you to him last week."

"That's the guy you were into...right?" Liam asked slowly, trying no to laugh as they walked towards the black Ford's truck.

"I never said that, plus he has a girlfriend," Mason said kicking a rock that was on the sidewalk. [ He gasped, quickly shooting a weary look at the car before glaring down at his best friend. "I never said-" he hissed, "plus, he has a girlfriend." Mason muttered.

"Mason's got a crush," Liam started, poking fun of his friend.

"Seriously bro stop, please stop before they hear," Mason begged, just as they approached the car.

"Sup guys," Garret greeted the two boys as they stepped into the car.

"Hi," The light-skinned black girl said from the passage seat, "I'm Violet," She said with a smile. Liam got very quite; he was always kind of quiet when meeting new people. Mason on the other hand was a social butterfly; he was already in a deep conversation with Violet about how amazing she looked and her style.

Garrett looked in the rear-view mirror, his eyes landing on the quiet blonde looking out the window."So Liam you're trying out for the Lacrosse team right?" He paused, catching site of the lacrosse stick. "That stick you had is awesome bro!"

"Yep, and I'm going to be captain," Liam said with confidence. Liam nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks," his determined blue-eyes met Garret's. "I'm gonna be captain." He said confidently.

"Big words, we'll see if you can do it. No Freshmen has ever made captain not even Jackson Whittmore, and he was the best the team as ever seen,"

"Who?" Liam asked.

"You really didn't do your homework on the team did you?" Garrett started laughing. "Dude, you really should have, but no worries from what I heard last the team is pretty open since Jackson left, the team captain is a moron he never even shows up half the time. I mean that's why we are even having tryouts so late in the school year. Theirs a game in like a month and our captain has missed like 80% of our practices, so I hope your good, it be fun to play with you," Garrett said looking up into the review mirror of the car to see Liam.

"Your on the team?" Liam muttered.

"Yep, I got on last week, you're a little in trying out, but lucks on your side because of how shitty our captain is," Garrett said.

"Who's the team captain?"

Garrett blew out a deep breath, seeming frustrated. "Um, I haven't been properly introduced..." He shrugged his shoulders, thinking. "I've seemed him before—and from what I've heard he's a Junior. I think he's Latino?" He looked at Violet who shrugged him off, returning back to her conversation.

[Liam pressed his lips together. This Scott person sounded good—too good—however, Liam had faith, and, well, he knew he was better. "Well," he shifted in his seat, the same fierce look in his eyes, "it doesn't matter because I'm going to be captain after today." "Well it don't matter cause I'm going to be captain after today,"

"I like your confidence," Violet said peaking over the shoulder of the passenger seat, finally pausing her conversation with Mason.

"Have any of your heard of all these murders in this town? I was reading all of it last night were those ninja guys caught?" Liam asked quickly, changing the subject despite Mason's harsh looks.

"This is Beacon Hills people die very strangely and frequently here," Garret and Violet laughed. Liam and Mason looked at each other with weird out looks on their faces.

Garrett smirked, turning a corner. "This is Beacon Hills—people die very strangely and frequently here," Violet and him both chuckled, sharing a look that didn't go unnoticed by the two sitting behind them.

The car went silent. Mason, eyes bugged out turned his head to Liam. "Frequently?" He mouthed.

Liam did something with his arms, shaking his head. "I heard." Liam turned back around.

"We're here," Garrett said driving into parking lot of the school and pulling right in next to an old multi colored jeep.

"Scott, where the hell are you answer your damn phone?" everyone could clearly make out.

Garrett snorted, turning towards the two Freshman. "That's Stiles," he pointed out. "He's a loser, but friend's with the captain so they keep him on the team." Garrett curled his lip, his eyes holding a deep bitterness, "he's first string—and that pisses me off."

"Thanks for the ride," Liam said jumping out of the car.

"Liam, wait," Mason hissed as he went after his friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm prepping myself. I have free period and I need to get some practice in before first period-" He stopped, noticing the slight shake of Mason's head. "What?"

Mason shook his head. "That's not what I was talking about." He placed both hands on his friend's shoulder. "Both Liam and Garrett are at the top of the freshman social hierarchy here—you and me can be apart of that Liam." He stressed. "You just have to be nice, I mean, after everything that happened with you at Devenford Prep..don't you want to fit in here?"

"Yes, Mason I want to fit in, but I have you I don't really care if he or anyone else like me," Liam answered back.

First, awe. Second, dude I'm thrilled we're finally in the same school—at the same time—together!"Mason grew quiet—but it was him, the guy wouldn't last in a silent game if he tried. "Look, I just need you to give me this, please? You may not need them—but I do, I need super star Liam Dunbar to actually act like one of the popular people.

"Come on dude, now you're going to make me feel bad," Liam scratched the back of his head with his Lacrosse stick.

"Please, just try to alone with everyone," Mason sighed. "If I don't get in with the popular crowd I'll just be a regular Freshman, giving creepy glances at the fine ass around me."

Fine I'll sit with them at lunch, happy?"

"Yes, thanks" Mason gave Liam a quick hug and rushed back to Violet and Garrett, who hadn't even gotten out of the car yet. As Liam looked at them they seemed to be focused on the boy with the funny name in the old jeep. Liam didn't think much of it and walked off to get ready for practice.

…...

Do let us know your thoughts on the story so far :)


	3. Chapter 3: Wood Walk

Please review :)

* * *

><p>Scott, where the hell are you? Answer your damn phone!"<p>

Sighing deeply, Scott turned on his side in bed, his eyes sliding from his ceiling and landing on the wall. This was how he spent his mornings now—ignoring the world outside while keeping himself locked inside.

Ever since that day, he hadn't been the same. His mother took notice of it and steered away from him, giving him to grieve. Scott refused to acknowledge anyone's existence—especially his best friend. Normally, Scott wasn't the one to put blame on others, but looking at everything he couldn't help but analyze things deeperd.

Stiles ordered the Oni's to strike. The cruel twisted smirked he wore that night lingered in forefront of his Scott's mind. How can _Stiles_—his nerdy _best friend _do such things? Hurt so much people without blinking?

_Knock, knock!_

He didn't have to turn around to know who at the door, the lavender detergent gave it away.

"Are you going to get out of bed?" Melissa asked, keen on standing next to the door. After their latest encounter the mother was somewhat afraid to cross into his room.

"I'm not going." Scott dug his head further into the pillow, clutching it. "...It's too painful." Everything—every corner, room, hallway reminded him of her. Walking back inside that school would be a slap to his face, and Scott knew he wasn't prepared for that.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips. Melissa was doing all she could with her son. She took a few days off for work to watch over him, afraid of what he might do in his state of depression. "Scott-"

Already having a clear idea where the conversation was heading, he cut her off, "mom—I just need a little more time." He shifted his head, peeking at her. "I promise." It was a small white-lie.

And she knew it. "Fine, but you can't keep doing this."

Scott blew out a short sigh in return. His mother was right, he couldn't keep hiding from the world, sometime—possible soon—he would have to face reality; Scott just hoped he'd be able to handle it.

Probably not, he thought to himself as a wave of grief struck him. Just as his mother began to dive into one of her many speeches, Scott's phone had began to vibrate.

Beep, beep!

It was another message, most likely Stiles calling him. On one hand he wished to talk to his goofy partner-in-crime which fell in contrast to wanting to rip his head off. Lately he was leaning towards the latter...

"All I'm saying is that I want-" Melissa narrowed her eyes, realizing the blank look in his eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" She said, her voice dripping with disdain. He slowly slid his eyes back to hers making her pause slightly. His eyes were cold, and emotionless dull brown she hadn't seen since—Melissa didn't go far with that thought. She herself was having trouble with the death of Allison. "Look, get dressed, go—go out and talk a walk. You've been in this room for nearly a month, Scott."

"I'm safe in here."

She had to stifle a scoff. "This whole word is dangerous, Scott. Nothing is safe." If she remembered correctly they even got attacked here in this house!

Scott licked his chapped lips, playing with the tips of his fingers. "Chris is gone—and no one has planned a funeral yet," he grumbled softly.

Melissa frowned. "Gone—like in-"

"Gone." Scott rolled onto his back. "He left a few nights after-" he paused, unable to say the words. "He's lost everyone now." Scott looked up at her, a softness now appearing. "Maybe we should do the same. How long is it before we lose each other?" A crazed look appeared in his eyes as he sat up in bed, flinging the covers off him. "Mom, we should leave—protect ourselves before we-"

"Hey, don't say that." She said sternly, stopping him from continuing on with his sentence. She never liked him talking like that, assuming the worst—which in his case was a good thing to do, but someone had to have hope for them, they survived long enough. She entered his room, pausing before sighing. It still freaked her out to be in here—however, Melissa sucked it up, taking a seat besides him on the bed. "We've been through this—many times, Scott. We're not leaving, everything is here—how would we start over? It takes a lot to do that."

It pained him to know that they were going broke. His job wasn't paying as much and with the damages at the hospital things weren't looking so great. His mother was drowning in bills—another things to add to his list.

Scott closed his eyes, no longer in the mood to speak further. Luckily, his mother took notice of his moods and got the message, lightly giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead before standing to her feet and walking out his room.

"I'll be around if you need me." She called out, dragging her hands along his door on her way out.

Frankly, Scott didn't want anyone—the only thing that seemed to be on his mind was running—running until he couldn't feel his legs and wake up with no memory of where he was. A sudden thought occurred to him. He climbed out the bed, ignoring the cool sensation it gave his feet, before striding to his window.

Determined to make himself try and forget, Scott grabbed the strings to the blinds, tugging them and letting the light inside of his room—blinding himself in the process. It had been a long time since he saw the woods. It looked surreal to him, the sunlight made it seem..magical, the trees were blowing, swaying in the wind, it made the wolf inside of him twitch. The sudden urge to jump out his window like old time rushing back to him, leaving him with one choice.

He opened the window, poking his head out. It felt good, not too hot—not too windy, just the right temperature. Scott climbed onto the window pane, carefully holding onto the sides before pushing himself out the two story window. His insides tingled and dropped as he fell downwards, landing with a thud—red eyes, fangs, and hairy features, Scott was wolfed out and ready to numb his pain with the only way he seemed fit: running.

Before Scott even knew it he was deep into the heart of nature. Giant fifty-foot trees towered up into the sky. "What a beautiful sight," He thought to himself as he walked up to the steep cliff side of the mountain. What a natural beauty you could see for miles. The busy bus light town of Beacon Hills. The clear as water blue sky seemed to catch Scott's eyes the most. He couldn't help but stare. The emptiness of the sky was how he felt with Allison in his life now. He cursed himself because he was in that moment that he remembered he had forgot her.

Scott felt his eyes water as he fought against the wind, pushing his legs further as he ran on all fours through the forest. The brown fifty-foot trees pointing towards the sky soothed him somewhat—the smell of pine relaxing his mind. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop, wanting to analyze the scenery. Hastily, he pushed himself off the leafy ground. He head jolted up along with his hands as he blocked the bright sun from his face.

He didn't know how long he had been running, but from the bright clear sky, Scott could tell hadn't been too long. The sun light soaked the area, making it seem peaceful—the tall tree's towered above him, peeking into the perfect puff of clouds in the sky. It was beautiful-

_Just like Alison,_ he thought, once again brooding. He sighed, shaking his head as if it would erase his bitter thoughts.

The sharp sound of snapping twigs broke Scott's trances with the clear day's sky. He corked his head to the side catching a glimpse of a figure.

Scott's body jerked forward as he dug his feet into the ground, running with all he could muster on all fours—his alpha red eyes already glowing.

"_Stop!"_ Scott shouted.]. [He could taste the moist musty smell coming off him. It was the same l Scott smelled when he was around other wolves. He pushed himself further, determined to catch up with this person. "_Stop!"_ He yelled again.

Scott channeled all his energy to catch up with the now clear figure. It was a person, male by the taller stature. Scott pounced with the force of a mighty lion taking down a gazelle. The two tumbling down the dirt hill, Scott gaining the upper hand as he pinned down the boy. His crystal blue eyes locked with Scott's fiery boy struggled his against him, failing. Groaning, he glared at Scott, clearly taken back by the way his eyes widened in terror. "Y-your and alpha.."

"_Who the hell are you."_ Scott clenched his jaw, pushing him down with a stern force. Was he watching him?

The boy below Scott, sighed deeply, his blue eyes fading to glowing yellow—eyes of a beta. Surprised, Scott loosened his grip, giving the werewolf enough time to push him off and scramble to his feet—but Scott was faster and was already crouched into a fighting stance before the yellow-eyed wolf even managed to stand in the right position.

"Look, I don't want to fight." He said earnestly.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed together, listening to the mellow heart-beat coming from the guy. Once he was sure the boy wasn't lying did he stand straighter. It wasn't common to see Omegas here anymore—not after knowing hunters lived in town.

"Who are you?" Scott asked again.

He stuck out his hand, offering a strained smile. "Brett." Before Scott could give out his name, Brett spoke for him. "Let me guess, Scott McCall?"

Scott tucked his hands in his pocket, the scowl returning. "How do you know who I am?" The last thing he needed was some random werewolf knowing everything about his life. Who knows what this kid had planned up his sleeve or what pack he was apart of?

Brett dropped his hands, rolling his eyes. "You're the only other _known_ alpha left in Beacon Hills I've ever heard about," he paused, giving Scott a once over. "I always thought you'd be bigger...and taller." He shrugged before looking back at the short alpha.

Scott didn't laugh, nor did his face leave it's expressionless scowl.

Brett inhaled, clapping his hands together. "Actually, I was coming to find you—I imagined you being taller and nicer , but I'm okay playing ruff when needed," he said, laughing at his own joke.

Scott still didn't laugh—if anything his scowl only deepened. "Find me?" Scott folded his arms across his chest, taking a step forward as raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

"What did you need?" Scott asked nowe out of curiosity. The thought of his ran and Allison seemed to have faded into the back of his mind.

His smile left his face in a hurry. "My packs is dead and you're my only hope."

Scott was speechless, unable to form a reply. The all too familiar pain and longing in for all he's suffered.

* * *

><p>hey remember to drop use a comment and follow this story. We promise a awesome season four redone so much better.<p> 


End file.
